Maicah Bros: The Timpani of Time
Maicah Bros: The Timpani of Time is a 2015 game for the 3DS, Wii U and Wii (eShop). It was developed by Tremor Labs and published by Nintendo and Fantendo. Unlike most Tremor Labs titles, the game revolves around rhythm and music, rather than adventure. The game is mainly played using the Stylus (or the Wiimote on Wii.) Gameplay The player controls the two brothers Bob and Jay Maicah. The player moves them using the D-Pad, from a birds eye view, similar to Pokémon and Earthbound. They can also interact with people and objects. Much of the gameplay is making music. The Stylus is used to tap drums and, as the game progresses, buttons such as A, B and the D-Pad are used to trigger other instruments and vocalisation. To complete musical performance, the player must achieve a certain Skill Percentage (mark out of 100). To do this, they must play the correct rhythm, tempo, and instrument (or different type of drum, in the first part of the game.) As the game progresses, you also need to increase your skill level by doing Training with Bob Marley and other reggae musicians. If your skill level is not high enough, people may ask for more skilled performers. Another aspect of the gameplay is amiibo. Purchasing a Bob and Jay amiibo will allow the duo to be replaced by Mii duplicates, which have special Final Abilities. Purchasing Mario amiibo will allow for Mario to join your band. He can use powerups to increase your percentage, for example, make fireworks on stage as Fire Mario. Splatoon amiibo also make effects like this. Storyline In the first cut scene, Bob and Jay are searching through a garage, full of boxes. Suddenly, while admiring a toy guitar, Bob is knocked unconscious by a falling box. Bob wakes up in an ambulance, and asks what happened. Jay then proceeds to tell a story, which the player plays through. Bob and Jay do not have a phone, but Jay looks through the window and sees his neighbour using one. He walks up to the front porch, but two dogs are guarding it. Jay runs back into the house to get a can of meat. He throws the meat to the dogs, but a bird appears and snatches it. The bird circles around the dogs, making them go crazy. Jay pulls out a Tambourine, and plays it, sending the bird to sleep. The dogs steal the meat and run away. Jay knocks on the door and asks the neighbour if he can borrow the phone. The neighbour lets him in, and the level is completed. By now Bob has fallen asleep in real life. The ambulance pulls up outside the hospital and Bob is pulled out on a stretcher. After the ambulance drives them back, the duo return to the garage. This time, they find an old Timpani. Bob suggests having a jam session, and they begin to play both the Tambourine and the Timpani. Suddenly, a big vortex appears, and Bob disappears. Jay isn't sure what to do, but suddenly a postman arrives with a letter addressed from the 70s. Jay asks why, but the postman tells him "The post is just always slow". Jay opens the letter, and discovers it is from Bob. Bob tells him he is trapped in another time, and the only way to help him is for Jay to play the Timpani. Jay plays the Timpani and is sent back in time... Jay wakes up in a house with Bob sleeping across the room. Hearing music downstairs, he creeps into a living room. Bob Marley is practising his guitar. When he sees him, he is shocked, but Jay asks him where he is. Marley tells him he is in his house, uninvited. Jay faints. The next morning, Bob and Jay have breakfast with Marley. Marley tells them he has no ideas for a new song, and is having " musician's block". Jay suggests to help, but Marley tells him that he can't accept other people's ideas, because they don't feel right to him. Marley tells them he had a three day long jam session, but still didn't think of anything. Plus, he was not invited to a concert next week, because the organisers did not like his skill. Jay tells him that one day he will be one of the greatest musicians of all time, but Marley doesn't believe him. The brothers give up and go upstairs. Bob is worried because they do not have the Timpani. But Jay tells him the Timpani looked so old, it was probably around during this time. All they need to do is find it. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Wii Games Category:2015